


Thank You, Hero

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Salt?, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: Four heroes pay Marinette a visit...





	Thank You, Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting for this series in a while! Enjoy the work!

Marinette had just changed into her pajama’s when she heard the soft tapping of a certain feline on her trapdoor. She sighed as she climbed up her ladder. “I’m coming!” she called out loudly for Chat to hear her but not so loud that it woke her parents. As she opened the trapdoor however, she found herself not only greeted by the black-cat hero, but by the rest of the Miracusquad as well. With an indignant screech the bluenette fell to the floor. ‘Uh oh,’ she thought to herself. 

“Marinette!” Chat whisper shouted, as he climbed down the ladder to help the girl up. “Are you all right?” Marinette nodded. “Um, Chat, why are there four superheros at my house at 10:30 at night?” Chat scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, um - you see-” As he struggled for words, Rena cut in. “He asked us to help you.” The fox said carefully. “He was worried about you.” Marinette was panicking. ‘Okay Marinette, just pretend like their superheroes, like Chat.’ The girl gulped. ‘Maybe if you just confess how you feel they’ll leave.’

“O-Okay,” Marinette said as she sat down on her rug, causing the other heroes to sit as well. “W-Where do you wan’t me to start?” The group all looked at eachother before silently agreeing. Rena’s honey-brown eyes met Mari’s. “From the beginning.” Marinette nodded and took a deep breath as she began to tell the team what she had told Chat, about Lila threatening her in the bathroom, her near akumatization, Lila’s lies, them abandoning her (although they didn’t know she knew who they were), and the late nights she spent crying, wondering how the universe could be so cruel to someone who gave so much but recieved so little.

“I-I just don’t understand,” she mumbled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Carapace wiped at his eyes, as he and the other heroes shed their own tears (even Chloe). “What don’t you understand?” he asked. Marinette smiled back sadly at her (ex) friend and superhero. “I don’t understand how my friends would just, just leave me to side with some stranger they barely know!” Rena and Carpace both flinched. “Maybe I a-am a terrible person i-if the people who I-I’ve grown up with won’t even t-talk to me.” 

“That is not true!” a pissed off Queen Bee shouted, stomping her foot on the ground as she stood up. “W-What?” Marinette questioned, her blue bell eyes blown wide as she saw her childhood tormentor’s concern. “You are not a bad person Dupain-Cheng, you here me!” Marinette numbly nodded, still getting over her shock. “I mean, if your a bad person, than I’m the fucking spawn of satan!” the blonde continued. Although it looked like she was going to continue, a soft hand on her knee made her pause. As she looked down, she saw Marinette giving her the most heart wrenching smile, tears sliding down her cheeks, her eyes a puffy red.

“T-Thank you.” the girl managed to choke out, causing the blonde to kneel beside her and envelop her in a hug. “Y-Your welcome.” she replied. “Besides, after all the crap I’ve put you through, it’s time I act like a hero for a change. It’s not like anyone will find out anyway.” Marinette chuckled as she gripped the blonde tighter, feeling some reassurance knowing that someone, or some people, knew about the pain she was going through, even though some of them were the cause of her suffering. 

Queen Bee looked up to meet the other heroes eyes, although Marinette’s remained tightly shut. Each of the teams eyes held a peice of regret and sorrow, that it made Bee’s heart clench. “I’ll stay and make sure she’s alright,” the girl whispered. The group shared nods, and began to leave. However, before Rena and Carapace could make their escape, Queen Bee’s free hand shot out to stop them. ‘Wait for me outside,’ she mouthed the the couple, who both gave her a curt nod before going up the stairs. 

“Hey,” Chloe soothed as she wrapped her hand back around Marinette, causing the blue-nette to look up towards the hero. “Are you all right?” she askedhelping the girl sit up next to her. “Y-Yeah,” Marinette stuttered out. “I-It’s so great h-having someone I-I know to t-talk to. T-Thanks Chloe.” Chloe smiled down at the girl. “Anytime.” Marinette rubbed the back of her hand to her nose, trying to wipe away the snot and tears. “Chloe? Why are y-you being so n-nice to me?” Chloe looked towards Marinette sadly. 

“I know,” she began. “That we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but despite how I act towards you o-or the way that I have treated you, you’ve still shown me your kindness and compassion, like when you stood up to my mom or threw a party in my honor.” The girl sighed. “ I guess this is just my way of saying thanks, and maybe proving to myself that I do have what it takes to be Queen Bee, even if I was chosen on accident.” Marinette smiled. “Well, I’m sure that Ladybug ” Chloe gave a nod before standing up. “Well,” she said as she stood up. “I guess I should get going.” 

Marinette stood up as well. “O-Oh. Okay.” Before Chloe could begin climbing the steps up however, Marinette ran and hugged the figure from behind. Chloe’s face switched between shock to fained disgust, even though she reeked of fondness. “Okay, okay,” she said as she began hugging the girl. “Just remember, I’ll be there for you.” Marinette nodded, letting go of Queen Bee and retreating to her bed. “Thank you, hero,” the girl mumbled as she drifted into sleep, and Chloe couldn’t stop her smile as she exited the room.

Once outside she caught sight of the fox and turtle, whispering in hushed tones. As they saw Queen Bee approach, both straightened. “So Queenie,” Rena Rouge called out. “What was so important that we had to wait?” Carapace yawned. “Yeah dude, it’s getting late.” Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “Oh, get over yourselves,” The other two heroines narrowed their eyes as Chloe went on, either not knowing or not caring about whether or not she hurt their feelings and or annoyed them. “I just can’t be the only one looking out for Dupain-Cheng at school.” 

Both heroes began to shift uncomfortably on the rooftop. “W-What do you mean?” Carapace asked nervously. Chloe looked at the hero with a cold stare. “Cram it Lahiffe!” she called out in annoyance. Both heroes looked at Chloe with shock. “W-What, how-” 

“You too Cessaire!”

Both heroes gaped at Chloe’s, their jaws nearly hitting the ground. Chloe just sighed. “So,” the girl intoned. “How are your sorry ass’s going to fix things with Dupain-Cheng?”


End file.
